Return of the Darkness
by Jigoku no Yami
Summary: Ranma is the heir to the Shadow Empire, equaled only by the silver Empire of the moon. No Ranma in a Skirt, Reborn lover or pluto or saturn guardian. Ranma SM crossover. Planning rewrite. I have to go back to square one and rethink this mess.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any character, except for the one you dont know. I would like to thank Shadow of the Dark for pre-reading this. Now enjoy the show.

The Return of Shadow.

During the Silver Millennium, there existed a group of Warriors, the power of who caused even the members of the Moon Court themselves to tremble with fear.

One warrior was known simply as 'Ice'. His name had long been forgotten, even to 'Ice' himself. The name was given to him by the fact that he was cold, and seemed to be emotionless. His clothing was all black. Black leather shoes, black jeans, black long sleeve shirt, a black trench coat with a pentagram on the back with a shard of Ice in silver in the middle.

The assassin of the group very rarely spoke, and seemed at times to have no emotions, or at least showed no sign of them. He wore a long black jacket that reached the ground, with a collar that covered his mouth. Also, he wore a wide straw hat to keep others from seeing his face. When one did see his face, the few that survived, his eyes were a deep blood red color, with strange black designs. On the back of the black jacket was a pentagram; in the middle was a red and black cloud.

One of the sword masters had blond hair, and was usually garbed in red. His ears were slanted like those of an elf. His eyes were a golden blue color. He was a master in the use of the combination of sword and shield. Over his blood red clothing was a black cape, with a pentagram on the back. In the middle were three different stones. One was an emerald, the next was a ruby, and the last was a sapphire.

One member used art of Alchemy, a practice that had long been forbidden by the laws governing the Silver Millennium. Unsurprisingly, he was unconcerned with his breach of the law. He had deep golden colored hair, and his eyes were completely white, with no signs of pupils. His right arm and his left leg were lost due to the rules of Exchange in Alchemy. However, he had obtained metal limbs to replace his lost ones. He wore a black jacket with a pentagram and a white design in the middle, consisting of a cross with a snake going around it.

The other sword master was known as the Solaris Knight. He had managed to turn the power of the sun into his weapon. However, the first time he had unleashed it, his body was horribly burned. After being burned, he wrapped his body in bandages, so as not to damage it further, or to accidentally unleash the power and injure others. Over his bandages he wore a simple light purple shirt and loose light purple pants. Over his purple clothing he wore a black trench coat, with a pentagram, inside of which was a fire, in dark red, orange, yellow, and white. He was a master in the use of the katana, and a style he called Battojitsu. His eyes burned a bloody crimson.

The healer of the group was an experienced white mage, and she could summon beasts of lore to aid in fighting with her friends. She too, knew how to use a special type of weapon, a weapon that the Alchemist called a gun. Her eyes were what set her apart. One was blue, while the other was a deep green color. Her long black hair was tied up in a pony tale, save for a small strand near the corner of her face. This strand of hair was a deep blue color. Her clothing was a white sleeveless kimono top, bright yellow sash covering her waist, Dark blue skirt that reached her ankles, soft leather shoes and a black trench coat, with a pentagram of a seal of power in deep green.

The next warrior was a practitioner of the Black arts, which had been banned by the Silver Queen herself. She wore a midnight blue one-piece outfit; which matched her hair and eyes, which were of the same color. Her cloak was different from that of the other members of her group, in that it had a hood that cast over half of her face in shadow. She was often a loner, because she had seen her family and friends burn when a spell escaped her control. On the back of her cloak was a pentagram; in the middle was a picture of a ying yang symbol encased in purple flame. Her skin was very pale, making her look almost like a ghost made of flesh.

Another of the members was an experiment gone wrong. His hair was bright silver, and called a sacrilege by the queen of the Moon. His eyes were a pure gold color, like those of a wolf. His clothing was similar to that of the Solaris knight but was red instead of purple. He too wore a black cloak over his clothing, with a pentagram on the back, inside of which was the design, in blood red stitching, of the image of a rabid animal, either a small wolf, or a large dog. When the Silver Queen wanted his death, she dispatched her two best hunters. She soon received a box containing their severed heads, along with a card inside with the words: Jupon Gatana.

Also within this group was a Time warrior. She had fiery red hair, purple eyes, and a temper to match her hair. She may not have been able to use the Gates of Time, but with her invention, The Sands of Time, she controlled time just as well, if not better, than her sister, Setsuna Meiou. She liked to dress up in Gothic attire. Black mini skirt, black low cut blouse, black high heel shoes, with a large black trench coat over it all, with a pentagram on the back with an hourglass filed with sand in white gold thread. She wore black lipstick, as well as black eyeliner. Her skin was very pale, even by albino standards, quite a shocking contrast to her sister, Setsuna who had a golden brown tan year round.

The last warrior was the leader, he was the Prince of the Shadow Kingdom, and he had the Shadow Crystal to prove it. His clothing consisted of black silk shoes, black shin guards, long black shorts, black shirt, and large black trench coat with white embroidery on the back, but contained within the center of the pentagram was a crown with a black gem set in the center. His hair was black as night, his skin, a light brown color; his eyes were the deepest blue to be seen in a human, a blue equaling that of a sapphire.

At the fall of the Silver millennium, the Leader used the Shadow Gem, and sent his friends and fellow warriors away until they would be needed again. Ice was the only one to remain with his Lord and he was the one the others trusted to wake them when the time came. He was given the Shadow Gem to do such. He used a cryogenic tube to be locked in stasis until he was needed again.

The rest of the Juppon Gatana, were sent to the future, but they would not all end up in the same time period. The Leader was also sent to the future.

10,000 years later

In a castle on the planet known as Shadow, in the master bedroom, a Cryo tube beeped as it entered into meltdown. After five minutes, the glass shattered. Out of the tube stepped Ice. His clothing covered in a thin sheet of frost. His face was covered in a black shawl, only his eye and a bit of his cheekbone was evident. His blue-black eye held a mysterious sheen in it.

As he looked around, Ice realized that he stood on the planet Shadow. This planet was over one thousand light-years away from Earth. Ice quickly began to check over his person, making sure that none of his weapons or tools had been harmed by his time in the tube. He then noticed that around his neck was the Shadow Gem, softly pulsing as it hung on its chain. He heard the gem in his mind, as it asked,

What is you wish, Ice?

I want to bring back the Jupon Gatana.

Granted.

Light flared, and in a bright flash, Ice disappeared from the planet.

The sun had just set, the air was pleasantly cool, and not a cloud was to be seen. The half moon and stars glowed brightly. At the Tendo Dojo, Ranma Saotome, cursed martial artist, killer of a demi-god, suddenly looked up from his meditation, as he felt a power, one that felt as cold as ice, maybe even colder, manifest just down the street. This person's power levels were high, higher even then those of Saffron himself.

I could take him,' was Ranma's thought, believing it, since it was his cockiness talking.

Meanwhile, at the Neko-Hanten,

The diminutive Chinese elder, Cologne, aged matriarch of the Joketsuzoku, was sitting on her bed, smoking her pipe, when a huge Ki source became known to her senses. The pipe fell from her numb hands, as the waves of cold radiating from this source caused her to feel as she had been submerged in freezing cold water. To make it more amazing, all this energy was radiating from one single person, seeming to be male.

'He makes Ms. Nabiki's Ice Queen effect seem trivial in comparison. Who is he?' were the thoughts of Cologne.

Ice stood on the streets of Nerima, noticing that it was now night. He ran a quick check of himself, making sure that he still had everything. He then took off, his cloak blowing with the speed he walked at.

Ice soon found his way to the Tendo Dojo. As he came to the front gate he noticed a sign on the gate, which read: Challengers, please come around back. Visitors, knock at the front.

He turned and began walking towards the back entrance, and upon reaching it, knocked on the door. He did not wait long as his leader opened the door, but Ice could easily see with a glance, that his lord was not fully aware of himself, his powers, or his memories.

Not even bothering to speak, Ice snapped a palm strike to Ranma's gut, sending him flying backwards. Ranma landed on the wooden floor, the sounds of the attack carrying in the still night air, causing the other occupants of the house proper to come running out to the Dojo.

Ice released his restraints on his aura, the energy of which caused the temperature started to drop drastically. Ice drew his six-foot wooden staff and waited for his opponent to regain his footing.

Looking at the group assembled before him, Ice mentally analyzed their status and threat potential.

Two older men, masters of the Art, long past prime, Threat: Low

Youngest female, shows some experience in the Art, but not very advanced. Threat: nothing to worry about.

Middle female, showing little of the marks of a fighter, but eyes shining with a certain degree of intelligence and craftiness. Threat: Questionable

Oldest female, also showing few marks of a fighter, but with an unusual aura, and a seemingly oblivious expression. Threat: Unknown.

Ice then looked to his opponent, who wore long black silk pants, red silk sleeveless shirt, had bright blue eyes, and black hair tied in a pigtail. Ki, powerful, but was over shadowed by overconfidence.

"Who are ya?" Ranma asked, standing in his trademark ready stance, in other words, hands by his side, waiting for his opponent to attack.

"My name is Ice, My Lord."

The temperature continues to drop, causing almost everyone to shiver from the quickly dropping temperature.

Every one looked at Ranma, but it was Nabiki who asked the inevitable question, "Are you a Lord, Saotome?" her voice positively dripping with sarcasm.

"I…ain't no.o.o. Lord." Ranmas breath was coming in clouds now. His speech was beginning to stutter in the cold. "Everyone, get inside now." Ranma ordered to the other residents of the Tendo dojo.

Ice noted, with some interest, that the middle female stayed just on the other side of the door, and left a small crack in order to look in.

Ice charged with the staff, and tried to slash at Ranma, Ranma went to grab the staff, and when he did, his hand would not respond, and he was thrown to the side of the dojo.

"You can not touch my weapons." Ice said, his voice practically an amused purr.

"Moko Takabisha!" Ranma cried, as he sent off his signature Ki attack.

The Ki blast rocketed towards Ice, but it never reached its target, as the cold temperature caused even the energy in the attack to freeze, creating a large ice-ball, which fell to the ground, and rolled to Ice's feet.

Ice looked at the ball of frost, and laughed, not a happy laugh, but a laugh lacking any form of emotion, so it had a harsh grating sound to it.

"W…what's so…funny?" stuttered Ranma

"That attack was weak. Nothing of what you should be able to do." Ice removed the Shadow Gem from around his neck, and tossed it to Ranma.

Ranma, being the martial artist he is, used to catching throwing spatulas, throwing stars and knives from Ukyo and Mousse, caught the small black gem, and was encased in a wave of darkness flowing from the gem, before the darkness receded back into the gem, leaving Ranma to topple.

Nabiki threw open the sliding door and ran forward and caught Ranma just before he hit the ground.

Ice calmly walked up, and took the Shadow gem from Ranmas body and calmly walked out.

Nabiki quickly enlisted Kasumi's aid, and placed Ranma in his room.

Later that night

Ranma lay on his sleeping roll, sweat beading on his brow as he tossed and turned in the depths of sleep, his mind flashing with memories from a time long before the present.

Flashback: Watching my parents being killed by Sailor Mars of the Moon Kingdom. I am eight years old.

Flashback: Running to my parents' chamber via the secret tunnels. Smashing the bracer that held the Shadow Gem.

Flashback: Watching my home burn to the ground. The first tendrils of anger seep into my soul.

Flashback: Sneaking off the Planet, and from there, learn how to fight for the next eight years.

Flashback: Finding and recruiting others who hate the Moon Kingdom as much as I do. I am now 17 years old.

Flashback: The name Jupon Gatana becomes infamous.

Flashback: Learning that my Time mage is the sister to Setsuna Meiou, AKA Sailor Pluto.

Flashback: Sending the Jupon Gatana to the future, until we are needed again. Ice taking over the spell, and sending me to the future also. I am now Thirty years old

Flashback: Ice taking the Shadow gem for safekeeping.

Ranma woke up in his bed with a splitting headache; barely noticing that it is still nighttime, as his consciousness his hazy and cloudy. His head pounding for having thirty years worth of memories shoved into his brain.

Ranma stumbles out of the room, somehow not stepping on his father, and runs right into Nabiki.

"How are you feeling Ranma?" Nabiki asked, holding out an arm to help him stay stable.

Ranma grabs it as he slurred out, "I'm fine."

Nabiki, who is dressed in flannel pajamas, with yen imprints. She leads Ranma into the kitchen, where they sit down at the table.

Ranma's eyes seemed to be a shade darker than before. "Where's…Ice?" He slurs out as he fails to get his eyes to lock onto anything.

"He left. He didn't say anything else about himself. That's 2,000 yen for my help, and, it is going start costing you 100 yen a question." Nabiki said as she looked at Ranma's face and saw his eyes were failing to lock onto her.

"Nabiki?" Ranma asked before everything went black, his voice was laced with fear.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anyone but Ice, and whoever you people dont know.

A/N: Sorry about the long delay, but work got in the way, and if this story is different from the first one, it is because my girlfriend is helping me co-write the story, and needless to say i needed the help, also, expect fewer updates, since my job doest have a very steady internet access.

Alos, i plan on the thrid chapter there being a meeting with Ice and a couple of the scouts. and you will see how good he realy is.

RETURN OF THE DARKNESS, Alchemists Return

"Now how are we going to close that?" said Edward as he looked at the glowing form of the gate that connected this world to his home world.

"Between us, brother, anything is possible," said Alphonse Elric. Looking at each other the two brothers grinned, their minds racing into overdrive as to think how to close the gate.

Clapping their hands together the two brothers placed there hands on the gate, waiting for Roy Mustang to do the same. Moments later, the gate began to glow with the marks of alchemy, fading at a very slow pace.

Suddenly, the gate expanded, and a figure could be seen falling to the ground, he was dressed in all black, in his hand a jewel of some kind glowed. The group of people gasped at his decent, thinking he would splatter on the ground, only to be more shocked as a ring of ice formed in the air, allowing the person to slide down safely to the ground.

"So...Where did you send me now?" Ice asked the gem

"The Gate was open, it was the easiest to get to, do not allow them to close the gate until midnight, we will need the power soon enough." the Shadow gem whispered to Ice's mind.

Still at the gate, Edward stared at the figure who had just appeared to come from nowhere, causing the temperature to drop as he walked. Edward started to lift his hands but stopped. Staring at the gem that the stranger held in the palm of his hand.

The man raised a hand and frost seems to condense before shooting out and knocking the on looking guards and people, leaving only Ed, Al and Noa, who was safe, up in above them.

Ed gasped as he saw the use of Alchemy on This side of the gate." Give us the Philosophers stone, now!" he demanded

Al only remained silent, as he could feel an itch in the gloves he wore; signaling Alchemy was usable if it was a bit weak.

Why would you attack me, Alchemist? I came here to help you." Ice persisted

Ed looked into Ice's eye, and felt himself drowning in their frigid depths, and his gold eyes flashed silverish-white. "Who are you?"

"I am merely an old friend, Alchemist, a friend who wants to bring back the

Juppon Gatana to their former power in the world, and you want the Jewel?' Ice tossed the gem and before Ed could act, it struck him in the temple, drawing blood, and causing Ed to scream in rage and pain. "Have it, and remember who you are."

His hand pressed against his forehead, Ed glared at the one who had thrown the stone at him. Using his other hand he picked up the philosophers stone and stared at it. " Is... this the real stone? Or is it just another fake, simply a practice stone that will break with too much use?"

"I AINT A FAKE, YOU JERK!!" Screamed the gem inside Ed's mind, who screamed and let it drop to the floor.

"Who said that?" he cried out, looking around the room, Ice was calmly picking up the gem and setting it back around his neck

"The gem, it is called the Shadow Jewel, it is sentient, and it is much more powerful then the regular Philosophers Stone, you have three of them back on Planet Shade." Ice extended a hand; "Will you join me, and come back to the Juppon Gatana?"

Edward looked at the hand, but before he could extend his own, a clap was heard and a cage of metal surrounded Ice.

"Don't go, brother, please, I just found you, I don't want you to leave me again."

Turning around Edward looked towards his brother, who had an aura of desperation around him. "I'm not going to leave you Alphonse"

Looking back towards Ice Edward didn't bother to tell his brother to destroy the cage that he had made. Instead he kept an eye on the gem, wary of the fact that it had just screamed at him from inside his mind. "Why should I go with you?"

"Because if you come with, me, I can take your brother and one person from you home world, all with the power of the gem, and your Alchemy will be fully useable to you, never will you have it taken away again. Why, you could even continue your research into Human Alchemy, Alchemist"

No one noticed the small layer of frost growing around the steel bars.

"It could be a trap brother, why does he have his face covered? Could he be one of the Homunculi? His face could be what the tattoo takes up."

Ed nodded his head, and walked towards the steel cage, his metal hand reaching for the cloth that covered Ices face, when he felt a sharp stinging sensation on his neck, "I wouldn't do that if I where you, I am not a homunculi. I am Ice, I make the moisture in the air become my weapon"

The ice that was creeping around the cage was now becoming noticeable. Edward backed away from the cage next to Alphonse, looking at Ice.

Alphonse looked at his brother. "We should go Ed. We'll be able to use alchemy in this world!" Edward kept quiet, thinking. He could go... but, why would this man suddenly show up to ask him if he wanted to go somewhere where he had never heard of, with the promise of unlimited alchemy. What would be the catch to all of this?

Nodding to himself Edward looked back at Ice. "There has to be another reason as to why you want me to go with you. What is it?

"Once, we, The Juppon Gatana where unrivaled, no one matched us in our fighting powers, we were the best, and I want us to come back and show the world, no the galaxy, why people thought twice to attack us." Ice purred, his voice almost showing emotion.

Alphonse looked at Edward, who nodded. "Very well, we'll come with you"

Just than the cage shattered. "Good"

Ice held the Gem up in the air but before the Black mist could condense around them, Noa threw herself down, and the four vanished as if the never existed, the gate glowed ominously and started to Shrink, just as the moon rested overhead, it closed, but not with out repercussions that would come back to haunt the Elric brothers for years to come.


	3. Chapter 3

A ball of dark lightning appeared at the outskirts of a small kiddy park, under a full moon

Disclaimer: I own my characters only. No one else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A ball of dark lightning appeared at the outskirts of a small kiddy park, under a full moon. Yami stepped out, followed by Edward Elric and Alphose.

"I suggest you two find a place to crash until you get your memories back, I will find you, is that understood?" Yami told the brothers.

"Yeah, yeah. We get it. Come on brother, I don't like this, but he is right, we're leaving." Ed turned around and walked towards the city

The younger brother glares at Ice for a second before hurrying to catch up with Edward.

Ice watched as the two forms where swallowed by the darkness, and turned his eye to the ball of darkness, which was shrinking rapidly.

A loud explosion ripped thru the air causing Ice to look around and saw a Youma fighting the Senshi of Time, Sailor Pluto.

He pulled out his staff and ran towards the fight. He never saw the girl stumble out of the portal and wander off into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sailor Pluto was mad; everything she threw at this Youma would do nothing to it. Its Liquid like body absorbed any and all attacks she threw at it. The only thing that even phased it where physical blows.

'At times like theses I wish the Jupon Gatana was still alive.' She thought before shaking her head of foolish thoughts. The slip of concentration caused her to be hit be a whip like arm, sending her back ten feet.

"That thing is so…." Her voice died as she saw a black boot.

"Have you truly grown this weak Pluto?" asked a cold vice.

Ice help up a hand and a small amount of frost began to gather in his palm, before becoming a shard of clear ice, with a shard point, which flew into the creature, but did not pass thru.

"…" Ice looked at the creature, which screamed in pain, as the place where the shard of ice flowed over its body. The hand slowly turned upside down and began to clench tighter, the monster tried to run away, but it was frozen to the ground. Ice closed his hand and the creature shattered into million of pieces, scattering all over the place.

'I am still weak. I need more time to recuperate my powers.' Ice thought as fought to control his breathing. He slid to the ground as he felt the air shift as Pluto's Key staff was aimed at his head. He parried with a reverse stab, to get some distance from her.

He twirled around, resting with his staff held vertically, and his feet shoulder apart, ready to block or attack at a moments notice.

Pluto stood, still, her staff held against her right forearm behind her, her left hand held out at the ready, her feet spread apart, the left in front, the other behind and to the right by six inches.

The seemed to vanish into the night; only for the unmistakable sound of weapons being hit hard against each other in the still night.

They became visible as they swung their staffs into each other's mid-section, and both of them are sent flying back.

Pluto twirled in the air, and landed on her feet, her breathing harsh, and her face drenched in sweat, and a smile gracing her lips for a second. "I feel alive' she thought as she jumped towards the form of Ice. When she suddenly couldn't move.

It was at that moment that she felt the temperature drop drastically.

Thick clouds of fog rolled around the park, obscuring everything from sight.

Pluto twirled around as she heard a sound of feet crunching on leaves. Her crimson eyes scanned the think fog, trying to make out Ice's black clothing.

"Damn it!" she hissed. "I can't see him."

She gripped her staff tighter.

Three figures could be seen in the fog, distorted, but all wearing black. They started to move closer, but before they could be seen, they vanished, only to reaper in a different place.

"DEAD SCREAM!"

Pluto launched her attack into the fog, and watched smugly as the fog lifted. Only for the look to fade as Ice was nowhere to be seen. "STOP PLAYING WITH ME!" she shouted.

Pluto fell to the ground as she felt something take out her feet, and before she could regain her balance, Ice stood above her, his staff pointing at her throat, and six inches of sharpened ice.

"You have grown soft, Pluto. There is no victory for me to take your life." Ice turned around and walked off, and deliberately, lifted up the Shadow gem into the air, so Pluto could see it with wide fearful red eyes, and he vanished as a black lightning bolt hit him.

"My wish…. came true." She said to her self as she disappeared from earth, only to reappear at the time gates. She turned her back to the gates and walked into a smaller room, next to it.

Many people didn't know it, but there where tunnels buried all under the surface of Pluto, the old castle had been placed on top of them to keep the main entrance a secret to the gates of Time.

She came to rest outside a wooden door with a name that had been warn away by time, but a little hourglass made of silver steel filled with glittering shards of gold leaf.

"Sister, I…." She held her breath to fix the tremor in her voice. "I wish you're alive and well, because I now know…I made mistakes back then. And I am no longer mad at you. I…. I forgive you…Utada Meiou."

Setsuna bowed as tears streamed down her face. " I hope when we meet again you can forgive me too."

To Be Continued….

A/N: Okay, listen up; I will be gone for six months, so if I don't reply to any of the reviews you send me, I'm sorry. And also, I wont be updating any of my stories for the same amount of time. I will have no to limited Internet contact. Part of the job I'm in.

When Will The Darkness Embrace You?

New Lord of Darkness


	4. Chapter 4

Yes. I am still alive. I am sorry for taking over two years to update, but I kind of burned myself out trying to think of backgrounds for all ten characters, but that died with Ice and so did my muse for this fic. Then one day, when I should have been studying for an exam, I grabbed my notebook, and wrote this out in a total of 18 hours. I hope you enjoy. Review and Criticism is welcome, and so are flames. Also, I don't own any of the series or characters herein except my own. And so, without further waiting, Here you go!

"Why are we in your room, Nabiki?" asked Ranma as he was guided to a chair to sit down in.

"It's secure, and only Kasumi comes in here to clean. Came the curt reply from Nabiki as she sat down on her bed, "Who is he Ranma, what did he do to you?" her voice was unusually soft this time.

"His name is Ice, and I don't know what he did to me, but I for some reason want to thank him…"

"What is this 'Lord' he keeps calling you?" she interrupted, wanting to get as much info before her body caved into sleep.

Ranma grinned, but it was different, and his voice changed pitch, just a little, but Nabiki still caught it, "I am the lord of the Shadow Empire, or Twilight as it was nicknamed…Or would have been if it was destroyed by those damn assassins of the White Queen."

"And what is this "Twilight Empire?" Nabiki asked as she lowered herself into her bed.

"After all this time, I'm not really sure, but back then….Oh, a thousand worlds, three galaxies where allied to my families banner. Peace in three sectors of the quadrant, but…they were probably assimilated by the White Queen after her assassins did her dirty work and murdered my family." Ranmas' fist clenched in his lap, as his voice grew harsh at the memory, "…..they probably don't even realize what we kept sealed in our world." 'Kami I hope the sisters managed to survive.' His head jerked as he heard Nabiki snore.

"Heh, good night Nabs." He whispered as he pulled the blanket over her form, and he seemed to ghost out of the room.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

His single exposed eye looked over the barren desert landscape that stretched in all directions. He looked closer to the west, there seemed to be some kind of mountain range there, he turned and walked in that direction, as he pulled his aura into him to keep him cool from the sun and sands deadly heat. "Who am I looking for now?" Ice asked himself as he continued to march on.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"This food is great brother."

"You got that right Al." agreed Ed as the two blonds chowed down on the spread before them.

"Ahem, your bill, sir." Sneered the waiter as he handed over the check to Ed who looked it over. "Sure, here ya go." He said as he pulled out all his German franks left on him, plus what little money he somehow managed to obtain while back in his home world.

"Sir, this establishment only deals with Yen. Give us the money now." He demanded.

Ed looked at the waiter, "RUN!" he screamed as he and his brother made a mad dash for the door, into the street, and into the morning sun.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Setsuna laid back, her mind far away from the meeting with the other senshi, so what about sleeper youma or droids? Her sister took her attention.

"Setsuna….SETSUNA!"

"Hmmm?" she asked as the world around her came back into focus.

"Your thoughts on the matter, please?"

"On what?" she asked as the inner scouts gasped while Haruka passed Hotaru a thousand yen note, and Michiru smiled behind a hand.

"The youma and droids that keep showing up" growled Rei

"Oh, them. Dust them. They are of no consequence."

"Well, what about the weird anomaly that happened a couple days ago?" asked Ami.

"What about it?"

"According to the Mercury computer, the energy was defiantly general class Negaverse, but then the temperature in the immediate area plummeted, before your magic was added to the mix. Was it a new youma?"

"Once, Mercury, I would have hands down said yes, but now…..after all these millennia, I'm not so sure. The temperature was due to a warrior from the Silver millennium…"

"We have allies? Cool. When can they help us I'm tired of fighting these youma, and the bad guy of the week." Cried Usagi.

Setsunas' eyebrow twitched, "If you would let me finish, He is not an ally, never has, and never was. He was a part of a gang that could go toe to toe one on one with your old selves. Except Saturn, and tie the fight. He has the ability to…..Give me that damn thing." She grabbed the mercury computer from Ami. She started to slowly type on it, before snapping at it, "Voice activation code, one-four-alpha-whiskey-omega-inner-guardian Pluto."

"Voice activation confirmed." Replied a smooth male voice from the laptop.

"It….it….it has a voice activation and you….NEVER TOLD ME?" Screamed Ami as she was quickly dog piled by her fellow senshi to stop her from murdering Setsuna.

"Unlock sealed file Twi-zero-zero-light."

"Denied, unknown body matrixes detected."

"That's right, it has your original matrix, but your different now, Activate full body scan. Ladies, I suggest you stand still. And you never asked Ami."

"Confirmed, commencing body update…..Now."

The room was bathed black as a blue light scanned each of the senshi, as a series of beeps was heard, "Sailors mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus confirmed….Saturn is awake, wish for me to activate Protocol Alpha-one-niner-sierra-Romeo?

"Negative, Delete that file."

"What was…" started Hotaru fear making her voice tremble.

"Something we were stupid to create, and pretend it didn't exist."

"The Queen is dead, long live the Queen. Princess is alive, where is the Prince?"

"Not here. Now open that file."

"File opened."

The blue light turned off, as ten figures appeared in above the computer.

"These ladies," started Setsuna, "where you direct counterparts in the silver millennium. They…..played by their own rules, and they were hated and feared by the Silver Court, but they never harmed an innocent, but they held the Kingdom responsible for deaths or wrong doings in their lives….." Setsuna stopped her mind away for a second before sighing, "….Mad Max, profile data please."

The female dressed in a white kimono top and a dark blue dress shifted into first place. "Yana. White mage. Gifted in the healing arts and was proclaimed the top white mage in the Empire before her fall from grace by being found out of the forbidden art of summoning. Ranged fighter with hand held guns, and close fighter with the use of the staff. Planet of origin; Kobal. Heiress to the throne, before leaving the planet to study as a white mage on the moon. At time of exile was fourteen years. Would disappear for several years before being an escort for the Lost Prince of the Shadow Empire."

Her form shifted, and was replaced with a pale skinned red head with piercing purple eyes, "Lady Utada, Younger sister of Setsuna. Age of birth unknown, released from cryo tube ten years onto the current Queens reign, physical age, sixteen. Upon her awakening, she held rage at the Silver Queen, Reason is unknown. After obtaining the Family Heirlooms: Sands of Time, and the Tonfas of Charon, she went into self imposed exile, and wouldn't be heard from for several years."

The form shifted once again, this time being replaced by a female of skin the color of ivory, her body encased in a form fitting body suit reaching mid-thigh and to her elbows, made of some kind of black fiber, her face was covered by a hood and cloak which gave her a mysterious air about her. "Rave, Black mage. Self-taught on her home world of Korriban, but when her magic shifted against her control, and it burned the town to the ground, killing the inhabitants. She fled to beg for forgiveness of the queen, but was persecuted instead, and while on her trip to be executed the ship was attacked, of all the body found, hers was missing. Would later ben seen in Twilight occupied space. Warning is advised when fighting her, her unique ability with hexes make her very formidable."

A man dressed in a crimson colored tunic, and white leggings shifted next. His facial features where very Elven. Name, Fenrir, Last of the Elves of the planet Caprica. Master of Sword and Shield combo. Beyond mastery level of archery, Tracking abilities are beyond comprehension. No one really understand what made him turn against the Silver Queen."

Next appeared a man dressed in a black cloak going from lower lip to ankles, his eyes were unique, as they were a dark ruby red color, verging on crimson blood. "Name Taki. Home world Pein. Even at a young age, he rose thru the ranks of his villages warriors. However, it was later found to have a serious eye infection caused by a youma's blood entering his eyes. He was exiled by the very village he loved. His anger at being rejected turned form his village to the silver queen, when he found out that it was standard practice for anyone with youma blood to be killed or exiled."

A man dressed in silk pants, a white u8ndershirt, covered by a red jacked stepped up next, his gold eyes shined as darkly as his golden hair. "Name, Ho'en. Alchemist of unrivaled ability. Against the Queen he swore to obey, he learned Alchemy, and would later conduct what was termed "Human transmutation, and transmuted an entire world to cull a planet who was threatening to go to war against the Silver Queen. He created a set of blood red stones. Stones that allowed him to skip the matter of Equivalent exchange. When captured the first time, he fell in love with his guard, and she, him. However when she was killed, he tried to bring her back from the dead. What happened, he lost his left arm and right leg. Was rescued by Yana and Rave, and they crafted him a set of metal limbs that connected to his nerves. Home world: Shaba."

The senshi could only stare as they slowly absorbed the information.

A man wrapped from head to toe in bandages came next; his clothing was simple purple pants and an outer shirt. "Salish. Warrior of the Sun, or Solaris Knight. When he was nine. He harnessed the powers of the sun, but his body couldn't contain it, and was horribly burned. Normal body temperature is 105 degrees. Has a fighting limit of 20 minutes, but, in cooler climates, or a heavy downpour, can fight for up to two hours. Self taught swordsman, in a style utilizing the pulling of the sword from the sheath in a single motion. Style he called Batto-jitsu. However his mind is sharper than his sword skills. He only needs to see an attack once or read about it, or hear of it, and he has already come up with a counter attack to said attack, and always one step ahead of his opponents. Served the Royal court of the moon for two years, vanished on a solo mission, then came back with Shadow Empire Alliance colors."

The man with silver hair appeared next. "Experiment: 001-D, name; Infar. With consent from the queen using her own DNA, a single hair strand and blood from some of the best warriors of the time, and some animal blood, from the local moon wolves. However, the experiment was male. And he could use the Imperium Crystal, if reduced in effectiveness. Result was a human with the abilities of the wolves and some odd quirks. Escaped form the lab, killed three scientists. After the queen sent out her best hunters to gather him, she found out that he had been tortured by those three guards. Her hunters returned, bodiless in a royal envoy box from the Shadow Empire, or as it had become known, the Twilight sector or Twilight.

A man dressed in black that seemed to absorb light stepped up next his visible eye seeming to glare at the senshi. "Name, Unknown. Alias: Ice. Weapon user of short to mid-range. Controls the moisture in the air and converts it to ice. Any weapon that he makes, if touched by someone, even magically protected, can cause first degree Frostbite. He has been captured once and his face was recorded, his face is covered by burn marks that are outlined in ice. Excess heat has appeared to cause him severe pain."

Last came what was the leader, his clothes were simple, a step up from peasant clothes, but below that of a noble. Around his neck was a black multi faced crystal. "Prince Kumori. Leader of the Jupon Katana or Ten swords; which is not accurate because only four had swords, while the others had other weapons to use. Family murdered by the elder senshi of Mars and Jupiter. Fled with his families dark crystal, and traveled all over the know universe gathering skills and magic to get his revenge. However, he did not know that the Senshi had disobeyed orders and were later killed. His magic level in raw term was that of the late queen, but he had no apathy with using magic. Home planet is Jenova."

With that Max turned himself off and the room lightened back up. "Well ladies," asked Setsuna, "Friend or Foe? What are they?"

However before the scouts could respond, and a few looked a little green at seeing how what they thought was a pure society, was tainted, another hologram showed up, this time of the city, and labeling a new youma appearing by the arcade. The girls left the temple in a heartbeat, transforming on the run. Had they just waited, they would have seen another warning of a different kind. One that would have saved them a lot of heartache and misunderstanding.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Noah flinched as another car zoomed by her, she was not used to these fast vehicles, she was lost and couldn't ask for help since no one understood her accent and vice-versa. She desperately cried for Edward to come back and help her with this new world. She was so pre-occupied with her thoughts she never saw the fist of the youma hit her and send her into a brick wall. She turned around, coughed up blood just in time to see her Edward and his younger brother show up to fight the creature, before darkness overtook her.


End file.
